3 of a Kind
by sconesRtasty
Summary: Phoenix and her triplet sisters, Viper and Parker, were recruited at age 4 to Shield. They were chosen because they were the ones at the orphanage who were the sneakiest, the ones who had 15 different plans to steal cookies and 18 to stay up past bedtime. Now they are some of Shield's top agents. But what happens when Hydra attacks them directly? What is going on...
1. Chapter 1

"No, _I _want to be with Becca!" Cassidy, a short, fairly squat girl shouted.

"No, she wants to be with _me_!" Samantha, a six foot curly burnett shouted back.

"I already asked her!"

"I asked her first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

This heated argument was all going on during 2nd period P.E. and frankly, Rebecca herself didn't really care who she was partnered with for the long jump. But, being the subtle 15 year old she was, she just stood off to the side, not bothering to interject into the argument with what appeared to be a fear of hurting someone's feelings. With dark black hair that was pulled into a French braid and green eyes, she was just an average 10th grader that you would see walking at Crenshaw High School in Los Angeles. An A, occasionally B student, she was usually quiet and fairly shy, keeping to herself and as sweet as sugar. This was one of the main reasons these two girls Cassidy and Samantha were fighting over her being their partners.

Just as the fight was starting to reach its climax, Marisa, a straight-haired blond, walked over to Becca. "Hey, Becca, will you be my partner for the long jump?" Becca gave her a grateful look before nodding. "Sure. You want to go first?" she offered, gesturing to the area where kids were already jumping. As they began to walk away, Alyssa and Sabrina finally noticed them and stopped fighting long enough to give Marisa a death glare. "It's alright, you guys." Becca said, looking over at them. "We'll all run together for the mile on Thursday." This seemed to satisfy the two girls, though they still glared at each other as they left to find other partners.

Becca and Marisa did their long jump, and played basket ball for the rest of the period, Becca congratulating people for their hoops they made and encouraging them when they missed. When the bell rung for the end of the period, all the girls in Becca's class filed into the locker room, eager to change out of the baggy green shorts and orange tee-shirts. Becca then went and met some friends over a the cafeteria before going to History and Geometry, then lunch. After that it was to Science and Language Arts before walking home. Pretty normal day for Becca. Nothing unusual. Little did she know just how crazy her life was about to get.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I don't know _why _we have to take Health. I don't plan on being a doctor or anything. I'm never going to use this stuff." Cassidy complained.

"Well, at least we get to skip P.E. for today. Plus, I think it's interesting." Becca said as they past the locker room and straight to the gym due to the teacher's request. Cassidy looked at her skeptically.

"Ah, Rebecca Smith, always the optimist." she said, shaking her head and smiling. Becca smiled politely at the complement. They entered the gym with the rest of the crowd where a large projector screen was set up on the stage. Mrs. Hank, the Health teacher, was talking to one of the supervisors who was operating the projector. Becca sat down with the rest of her class in the row of chairs, Cassidy taking the one next to her. Samantha walking into the gym and caught sight of Becca. Smiling at her, Samantha quickly made her way over to where Becca was sitting. She stopped in front of her, her smile vanishing as she saw the seat next to her was taken by Cassidy.

"Hey, I wanted to sit next to Becca." she complained to her. Cassidy smiled smugly. "Why don't you sit on the other side of her?" she asked with mock sweetness. Samantha glared at her. "Because Becca's sitting on the end of the row; there is _no _seat on the other side of her." Cassidy made a pouting face at her, tracing a fake tear down the side of her cheek. "Oh, poor Samantha." Cassidy smiled at her again, her fake sweetness back. "Well, losers weepers." Samantha scowled at her, before walking away reluctantly, defeated. As Becca watched her sit next to another one of her friends, Mrs. Hank began to talk into the mic.

"Welcome, 10th graders. I'm Mrs. Hank, as most of you know, and I teach Health, as many of you also know. I'm here to talk to you today about what drugs can do to you and your body..." Becca tuned out to Mrs. Hanks speech. She had learned all of this last year When she had been based in Colorado. Plus, she other things to worry about besides alcohol effecting your immune system. Like, why was she still here? Nothing had ever happened at this school and nothing will. Why did the Director still have her here?

**_BOOM! _**Suddenly a loud noise shook the gym, interrupting Mrs. Hank's address of alcohol abuse. Girls screamed, teachers and supervisors attempted to calm everyone down, but they weren't doing every good, considering they were scared out of their wits, too. Becca quickly got up and looked out the nearest window. There, above the now blown-up football field, was a helicopter, black, and two guns with loaded missile launchers sat on either side. One missile was missing on the left gun was missing.

_Ah, crap! _Becca thought, looking at the red skull with eight tentacles painted on the side of the helicopter. _Hydra found me._

Becca twirled around, her black ponytail stinging her cheek as she ran towards the stage, a determined look on her face. She hurled the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Teachers, supervisors, please gather at the stage." When no one listened to her, she sighed, put the mic away from her mouth, stuck two fingers in her mouth, and blew a loud, high-pitched whistle. Everyone shut up and looked at her. "Teachers and supervisors please come to the front of the stage!" she repeated before returning the microphone to its stand and hopping down from the stage. All the adults had gathered in front of her reluctantly.

"Get all the kids single-file along the thick blue line." she said with authority, nodding to the blue line painted on the floor. The people looked at her skeptically. Mrs. Hank finally asked what they all were thinking, "Why should we take orders from you?" Becca sighed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen. Clicking the top twice, the grip opened up and projected a holographic badge. A picture of Becca was off to the side next to the name "Megan 'Phoenix' Thomas". At the top, a symbol of a hawk in a circle was outlined in red, standing out against the black background. Underneath the name was all of "Megan's" information.

"A, because I am a Level 3 personnel, my mentor is a Level 2, and my Director is a Level 1. And even though I am a 3, I am one of the highest ranked recruits, which also happens to be more than all of your ranks combined. And B, do you have a better idea?" Becca/Megan said this like she had said it a hundred times and was getting sick of it. The adults gaped at the floating badge for a minute before nodding and going to gather up the wild teenagers. Soon, the majority of them where lined up, to scared to talk. Meanwhile, Megan jogged over to her backpack and pulled out a two-way radio and began to talk into it, "Director Fury, this is Phoenix, I have a Code Yellow, I am requesting backup, do you have any helicarriers in the area? Director Fury, come in!"

As Megan shook the radio angrily, she heard a tentative, "Becca?" Megan turned around to see Cassidy looking at her, fear clear in her eyes. "Can I help you?" Megan said, still frustrated with the whole scenario. Outside, another bomb exploded in the football field, and this one sounded closer. "Becca, I'm scared." Cassidy said. Megan closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. "I know your scared, Cassidy, but right now I need you to go stand in line, I'm a little busy." she said, returning back to her radio. "But I want to stand in line with _you_." Cassidy continued to talk even though Megan had clearly dismissed the conversation. "You seem to know what's going on, and I'm-"

"Scared, I know!" Megan suddenly shouted at Cassidy, the old, calm Becca attitude gone. "You've already said that! I think every teacher, teenager, and staff member is scared right now! I am almost sure Vice Principal Johnson is about to pee his pants! And since I _am _the only one who knows what's going on, I need to call in backup, but I can't do that right now, because I keep on getting distracted!" Cassidy looked at her, surprised. Megan took a deep breath. "Now, would you _please _go stand in line with everyone else and make my day a _little _easier?" Turning her back to Cassidy, Megan began walking to the back of the gym where it was a little bit quieter.

"Director Fury, do you copy?" she repeated into the radio. Finally, a voice made its way through the small speaker. "This is Fury, proceed. " Megan gave a sigh of relief, making sure the Director couldn't hear it, before answering, "Directory Fury, this is Phoenix, I am at Crenshaw High School in Los Angeles, I am suffering from an intense Code Yellow, I am requesting back-up, do you have any helicarriers in the area?" "Copy that, we have one smaller helicarrier in Fresno, I can get it to you in about eight minutes if you can hold up till then." "Much appreciated, Director. Who would happen to be commanding this helicarrier?" Megan said, relieved to know there was one so close. "That would be Agent Colson, Phoenix. Why?" Fury asked. "Just needed to make sure that someone will be there to keep everything in order, that's all." she replied. "Why don't you do 'keep things in order', Phoenix? I thought that was what your trained to do." Megan scowled at Fury's sarcasm. "Because I'm 15, no one is listening to me unless I flash the badge, and you know I hate doing that." she said, try to keep her voice level with patience. "Alright, I'll contact Colson. Fury out."

Megan was just putting the radio back into her bag when another explosion was heard outside. Everyone screamed in terror. Megan scowl grew deeper. Hydra was trying to flush her out with a threat; _Come out or we blow up the place. _She threw all of her books out of her bag until all that was left was a black pair of clothes, some boots, a thin touch screen, and her radio, leaving her burden much lighter. Slinging it over a shoulder, she called out to everyone in the gym, "Everyone, I have help on the way, but they won't be here for a few minutes. And if we don't get out of this gym, that helicopter outside is going to collapse it with us all in here. So, if you could all file into the girls locker room, as it is the closes and safest building available, we might be able to keep them at bay while help arrives."

One kid had the nerve to complain. "What, even the _boys_?!" Marcus asked, obviously grossed out by the suggestion. Megan glared at him. "Yes, even the _boys, _if you want to survive this." Marcus elbowed one of his buddies and snickered. "What, is there going to be lotion and underwear all over the place?" Marcus's friend gave a nervous laugh. Megan sighed. "Marcus," she said, clasping her hands behind her back and giving him a fake smile. "If you crack one more joke, I will personally escort you outside and you can be that helicopter's practice for a moving target." Marcus paled and shut up.

Megan's smile disappeared. She pointed to the locker room connected to the end of the large room. "Then let's get moving, stay in line." she ordered. At first no one moved. Then another explosion brought dust raining down from the ceiling, as if to enforcing her command. Everyone turned and started shuffling towards the girls locker room. Megan stayed behind until the last person disappeared behind the doorway before following.

When she was inside, everyone was sitting on benches next to friends, chattering nervously among themselves like little birds. Megan put down her backpack and pulled out her radio again. She pressed a button, changing the channel before speaking into it. "Colson, this is Phoenix, did the Director contact you?" The answer came after a short pause. "Affirmative, this is Colson, we are three minutes due north of your location. Haven't heard from you in a while, Phoenix." Aw, he had missed her. "Save it for the trip to New York, Colson. We'll catch up then. Right now I need you high-tail it over here. And on your way, could you prepare about 140 ten-person bunkers, maybe a few more?" "Goodness, why on earth do you need that many?" Colson said, surprised "Um, because Hydra isn't attacking just the gym, it's attacking the whole school and I need to evacuate them all." Megan could hear Colson's sigh whistle through the speaker. "All right, I might have to throw some futons on the floor of some bunkers, be we'll make do." "Thanks, Colson. Phoenix out."

Suddenly a huge BOOM was heard from outside of the locker room followed by an even bigger crash. Everyone screamed. "Lay flat in the middle of the walkways!" Megan's cry could be barely be heard above all the racket. Luckily, everyone complied almost immediately. And not a moment to soon. Just as everyone got down, some three-locker by 18-locker stacks fell down. The screams grew louder. Just before the lockers hit the sophomore-covered ground, they met in the middle, stopping each other. What was left was two locker-walls in an upside-down V position. Had the teenagers stayed where they had, they all would have been squashed. Megan quickly weaved around fallen people and backpacks to the door of the gym. When she tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. Something was jamming it.

Backing up, she karate-kicked the door, slamming her the heel of her foot into the edge where it was weakest. The door moved open a few inches, giving Megan a little room to peek through. There in front of her was broken planks of wood, fallen metal roof supports, and in the back, the tip of a red curtain from the stage. The entire gym had collapsed. And along the edges of the wood planks, black scorch marks added smoke to the chaos. "What happened?" a nervous voice called out from behind Megan. She turned around to see the entire front row of 10th graders staring at her, scared but curious. "They finally blew up the gym." she said grimly. "The whole things been reduced to rubble." Cries of dismay aroused all around the locker room. And after that, a bang of a door being kicked open followed by yet another scream. Megan's first thought, _Will these people ever stop screaming? _Her second, _Who's coming in through the back door? _

Megan ran to the back of the room. There, four men in gray army suits, full head helmets and covered in weapons where rounding up the teenagers in front of them. Megan relaxed at the familiar Shield attire of a Level 6 lieutenant. The first man stood straight and saluted her. "Agent Thomson, we are here under the information that you contacted Agent Colson under the case of a Code Yellow. We are here to gather the civilians at this school. Conformation and permission to proceed is need to continue." Megan nodded to the man. "Affirmative, I did contact Colson, permission to proceed granted." The soldier pressed at small button on the side of his helmet. "Conformation and permission has been granted. Proceed as planned." He then made a series of hand signals to the other three men, who began to move to the front of the room and gather up the rest of the teenagers.

Megan looked around her. "I take it you have other officers to retrieve the rest of the school?" The soldier nodded. "We have all areas of the school under lock-down and one of our jets is holding off the enemy." Megan nodded in satisfaction. "Then let's not make them fight longer than needed." And with that, they began herding teenagers out the door. As they exited the locker room, Megan quickly surveyed the scene around her. In the middle of the blown-up football field, sat a smaller version of the main helicarrier, 12 stories high, literally a football field wide, barely fitting on the grass. All around Megan, classes from all over campus where walking towards the hatch that opened into the first level of the helicarrier. And over the empty street, a jet with the Shield emblem on the side was distracting the Hydra helicopter. Megan would have liked to watch the battle, but she had to make sure her class got inside the helicarrier safely.

As the entire group walked on, Megan brought up the rear, making sure there was no stranglers. It was harder than it sounded. Everyone wanted to stay and take in everything around them. Megan continuously had to remind people to keep moving, making the short distance to the helicarrier seem like eternity. Finally, Megan followed the last class inside. There rows and rows of seats sat facing each other, more soldiers directing students and staff to chairs. Suddenly, a huge explosion sent dirt flying inside the helicarrier. People everywhere screamed (well, no surprise there). Megan ran to the opened hatch and looked outside. Both Shield and Hydra vehicles had shot at each other; the helicopter had taken a hit to the tail rudder and the jet to the underside, right next to the engine. Luckily, the jet pilot was pretty well trained and was able to glide not-so-gracefully to the top of the helicarrier, where it landed.

The helicopter was no so lucky. Without its tail rudder to keep it steady, the Hydra helicopter began to spin out of control as it fell. Megan felt something wet hit her cheek. Touching it, she realized the helicopter was leaking fuel, flinging it through the air. Knowing what would happen when the helicopter hit the ground, Megan turned and ran to the nearest seat. "Close the hatch and take off!" she yelled as she pulled the straps over her shoulders and buckled them in. The engines, which had been running the entire time they had loaded in, began to whir, and soon she felt them come off the ground.

Then the helicopter crashed below.

The explosion was so large it racked the entire helicarrier. Megan lurched forward in the seat, the seat belt digging into her shoulders. Some kids who hadn't put their's on fell to the ground with a yelp. They scrambled back to their seats and buckled up, seaming to notice everyone else had already done that for the first time. The helicarrier steadied its self, rising and heading east. When they hit about 41,000 feet, Megan unbuckled and headed to the nearest elevator. Entering, she hit the button for the top level.


	2. Chapter 2

After waiting a few minutes with the national anthem playing in the background, Phoenix **(I'm just going to call her that from now on. So Megan & Becca= Phoenix)** exited to the bridge. There, countless computers with just as many workers at them lined the rows of desks. And on the head of them all in front of a huge window, stood Agent Phil Colson talking with one of the computer workers. As she walked past a row of computers, she spotted one man playing Galactica. She looked at him. "Jim." The man jumped at his name and looked at Phoenix. She gave him a skeptical look. "Really?" He looked down mock guiltiness before smiling at her. "Nice to see you, Phoenix. Haven't seen you in a while." Phoenix returned the smile. "Yeah, it's been a while." she said before turning and walking over to Colson. He caught sight of her and dismissed the worker he was talking to.

"Megan!" he said, opening his arms with a smile. Phoenix gave him a hug before saying, "Phil, you know I don't like it when you call me that in front of the ranks." His face was look of pretend hurt. "Aw, I can't even call you by your real name after not seeing you for nine months?" His smile returned "All right, but you and I have to catch up later." Phoenix nodded. Colson had been as close to a father as she had ever had. "Where are my sisters?" she asked. "Your lucky. They caught wind that I was picking you up and grabbed a jet over here. They're on the west side of Level 5." Phoenix grinned at the news and took off to the elevator.

She pressed the button for Level 5 and took the time to get there to gather herself as not to look unprofessional in front of her co-workers. The door opened, but it wasn't on Level 5. There, on Level 2, stood Cassidy. "Why aren't you on the level with the rest of the civilians?" Phoenix asked. "I was looking for you. I've peaking in and out on different floors but this one the elevator closed and I had to wait for it to come back." Cassidy said, stepping into the elevator. As they began to descend, an awkward silence fell over them for about two levels before Cassidy broke it. "Becca." she said tentatively "You haven't lived in L.A. your whole life like you said, have you?" Phoenix kept her eyes on the wall in front of her, but shook her head. "No, in fact that was the first time I had _ever_ been to L.A. There is no after-school youth group I go to every Thursday, there is no piano lessons, there is no karate classes, there is no theater classes, and, most of all, there is no Rebecca Smith."

Cassidy gaped at her. "You mean everything I know about you isn't true?" "Everything you _thought _you knew about me." Phoenix corrected, her face straight. "So your favorite color sin't green, you don't have a crush on Robert Downy Jr., and your favorite car isn't a Chevy Camaro?" "No, none of that is true. As of right now, you don't know _anything _about me." Phoenix said as the meter hit Level 3. "Well, you don't have to be so harsh about it." Cassidy said, her face growing angry. "I mean, my life was hard enough as it was, then this whole fiasco came along, and your giving me the cold shoulder, and I just-"

Phoenix slammed her fist into the side of the elevator, surprising Cassidy into silence. She had had enough. Turning to look at Cassidy, a fire in her eyes, she said, "You think your life was hard? Your biggest worries are what boy is going to ask you to the next dance, or if your going to pass your driver's permit test. To me, those are all minor details. I went to school in the morning and put up with it and all the junk with it before going school. My foster parents didn't come home until 5. So I make my report to the Director, do my homework, and practice the piano until they got home so I was the perfect little foster-child angel the agreed to. Then my parents would insist on 'talking about my day', where I would have to make up stories about me actually caring about school. Then my mother would make us a 'family dinner', then it's time for bed. So I only have two hours on weekdays to be myself. The rest of the time I have to put up the shy-girl act. And weekends are worse. My parents have the weekend off, so I don't even get two hours to be me." she shouted. "So you think your life is hard, try a week in my shoes. We'll see who has a hard life, you being 'normal' , me jumping from city to city every year." With that, the elevator opened and Phoenix stepped out and went down the hallway.

"What about Megan?" Cassidy called. "Do I know anything about her?" Phoenix froze. Looking at her from the corner of her eye, Phoenix answered tensely "To you, there is no Megan. There are only a few people who can call me that." she said, turning around. "Director Fury, my mentors, and my sisters. Unfortunately for you, you do not fit into any of those categories So you will refer to me by the same name as everyone else; Phoenix." And with that, Phoenix turned on her heel and walked down the corridor, turning to the west hall. She spotted a door that had said 'Thomson' on a gold name plate on the door. Allowing herself to relax, Phoenix scanned her hand on the plate next to the door and enter the room.

Inside, two girls identical to Phoenix in black unitards **(these are identical to Black Widows, minus the silver bracelets)** were sitting on two of three beds in the room next to a small kitchen, talking to each other. As soon as they caught sight of her, one of the girls squealed and she and her sister leaped up, wrapping Phoenix in a hug. She laughed and wrapped her arms around both of them. "Ohmygosh, Phoenix, I haven't seen you since June!" One of them said. Once they both pulled away, the girl held Phoenix at shoulder length. "_What _are you wearing?!" she exclaimed. Phoenix looked down at the white tee-shirt with a black denim vest over it matched with blue skinny jeans. Looking back at her sister, she said, "Now, Viper, I know this is going to surprise you, but this is how they dress in L.A." Viper looked at her in horror before putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the back of the room to a small walk-in closet connected to a small bathroom. "Come on, I think I have a spare outfit."

"I get to put together her accessories!" The other girl said form the bed. Phoenix laughed as she and Viper walk into the closet. "What?" Viper asked. "It's just 'accessories' means jewelry, or scarfs, or stuff like that in L.A., verses here it's a _little _different." Phoenix explained. Viper stared at her before sighing and patting her shoulder. "I am _so _glad your back from that loony-den." she said, handing her an outfit matching her's. "Dang it!" a cry came from Parker in the other room. "Viper, where are your katanas, I can't open this bag of bullets!" Viper rolled her eyes. "Go change, I'll help her." she said, pointing to the bathroom before going back to the main room. "Parker, why do you have to be so uncoordinated?" she called.

Phoenix smiled and went to change. She came out in boots with small heals, black outfit, and her hair in a ponytail. Looking at her sisters, she took note of their small differences While they all had the same black hair, Phoenix's was the longest, reaching her mid-back when loose. Viper had hair that went slightly past her shoulders, and Parker's was in a short pixie-cut. And then there were their eyes. There was no similarities in that area. Phoenix's were a icy blue, Viper's a bright green, and Parker's were a deep brown. Other than that, they all where identical. Same height, same posture, same style.

Parker caught sight of Phoenix in the doorway and grinned at her, holding up a black belt covered in bullet boxes and gun powder cartridges. Beside her, two smaller belts that wrapped around the thighs held two pistols in their holsters. "Thanks, Parker, you grabbed everything I needed!" Phoenix said. "Yeah, that happens when I been around you your entire life." she said, looking down. Phoenix took the belts and strapped them on when Viper said, "Oh, and don't forget this." She handed her what looked like a small bluetooth. Phoenix clipped it to her ear, making sure she could hear all channels. Almost as soon as she finished, Colson's voice spoke into her ear. "Viper, Parker, Phoenix, I need you on the bridge." Phoenix looked at her sisters. One look told her they had heard it too. Together, they went to the elevator, chatting the whole way about what L.A. was like and what Colson wanted.

When they got to the top level, they aproached Colson, who was looking out the window at the open sky. "What's going on, Colson?" Parker asked. "We're approaching New York and the main helicarrier. Director Fury said he wanted to see you as soon as he can." he said, nodding to the window he was looking out of. In front of them, the New York skyline loomed in the distance; the Chrysler Building, Stark Tower, The Empire State. And above it all, the main helicarrier hovered overhead. "Welcome back to New York, Phoenix." Colson said to a grinning triplet.


End file.
